deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BMHKain/Information Needed: Ultimate (Goddess) Madoka Redo.
NOTE: I'm currently working on Orie X OMEN, & I'm Halfway to it's end. For now, here's what I've yet to implement... Command Attacks ◾Furious Swipes - (Forward+HP) - Omen advances, swiping wildly twice as he goes. ◾Demon Glide - (Forward-Forward, midair) - Omen sprouts wings and glides forwards, swooping low to the ground. ◾Demon Retreat - (Back-Back, midair) - Omen sprouts wings and glides backwards slightly. ◾Throw - (Forward or back+LP+LK) - Omen grabs his opponent and then straight kicks them away. Special Moves Edit ◾Rashakuken - (QCF+P) - Omen throws a ball of dark energy with randomized properties and behavior. Light punch fires one Rashakuken, Medium fires two consecutive Rashakukens, and Heavy fires three. There are eleven potential patterns for the Rashakukens to follow: Accelerator - Starts very slow before greatly speeding up as it travels. Anti-air - Fires at a 30-degree angle into the air. Boomerang - Fires outward before circling back and leaving the screen behind Omen. Bullet - Rockets across the screen at maximum velocity from start to finish. Crawler - Drops at Omen's feet before sliding towards the opponent along the ground. Decelerator - Flies very fast before coming to a complete stop about halfway across the screen. Dud - Flies out of Omen's hands directly into the ground, about one character length away. Looper - Travels in a circular looping pattern that speeds up as it moves across the screen. Tracker - Homes in on the opponent until it hits or times out, moves very slowly. Wave - Slowly moves in a sine wave pattern across the screen. Wiggler - Moves side-to-side in front of Omen five times before disappearing. ◾Demon Slide - (QCB+K) - Omen performs a quick sliding kick along the ground. ◾Furious Flurry - (QCF+K) - Omen rapidly kicks four times with one leg. ◾Orda Shield - (QCB+P) - Omen swings a single Rashakuken ball over his head. Shadow Moves Edit ◾Shadow Rashakuken - (QCF+P+P) - Omen summons three Rashakuken balls behind him that pause before flying forwards. Summons five Rashakukens when used during Instinct Mode. ◾Shadow Demon Slide - (QCB+K+K) - Omen performs a sliding kick along the ground that hits five times. ◾Shadow Furious Flurry - (QCF+K+K) - Omen rapidly kicks four times with one leg, shooting a Rashakuken ball with each kick. ◾Shadow Orda Shield - (QCB+P+P) - Omen summons a barrier of three Rashakuken balls that rotate around him. Can be used a second time to stack the Rashakukens and cause them to increase in size. Summons five Rashakukens when used during Instinct Mode. ◾Shadow Form - (LK+MK+HK) - Omen becomes intangible and shifts through reality, moving a short distance through the opponent and projectiles. ◾Demonic Despair - (QCF+LP+LK) - Omen grabs the opponent, holds them up in the air, and fires a massive laser through them from the ground. Deals 100% potential damage. Requires all three Shadow Meter bars to execute. But I have to finish Season III, and I need to know what info people missed out on Goddess Madoka (Height in said form, where her Soul Gem is as a goddess, and how to break it, etc.). I want to implement as much as I can for both combatants... Also, why is everyone ignoring this blog post?! I've watched the end of Madoka Magica, & parts of Rebellion, and... Nothing! Can somebody help me on info regarding Goddess Madoka please? Thanks in advance (If anyone doesn't ignore this blog at all!)... Category:Blog posts Category:BMHKain